1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the present invention is a helmet for riding a vehicle, principally used by a motorcycle rider or the like, and more particularly, improvements in a helmet comprising a cap body, a visor mounted on the cap body to define a travelling-wind flow-in space between the visor and a front wall of the cap body, and an air intake hole provided in the front wall to be open to the travelling-wind flow-in space.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A helmet of such a type has been already proposed by the present applicant (see the specification and drawings of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 117511/89).
The helmet of this type has an advantage that much travelling wind can be collected into the travelling-wind flow-in space and supplied to the air intake hole by utilizing the entire visor, thereby providing an effective ventilation within the cap body.
In the already proposed helmet, in order to adjust the flow rate of the travelling wind into the air intake hole, a shutter is mounted on the front wall of the cap body for opening and closing the air intake hole. However, such helmet suffers from a disadvantage that particularly if a visor having a larger length of projection from the cap body is used, the operation of opening and closing the shutter may be obstructed by the visor and thus becomes difficult.